The Elementesis
by Meli-wa
Summary: A new girl named Tally Wrights just started school at a boarding house, and so far, it's terrible for her. That is, until she meets a cute boy who wants to be her friend. But something is different about him...and something feels different for her too...
1. Chapter 1

**The +Elementesis **

**Chapter 1**

**Tally**

_Today was the first day of school for me. I was kicked out from the orphanage because I was too old for them to take care of me. So here I am, standing in my new home. Forever. Until I graduate, of course. I just know this is going to suck immensly. _She opened the door to her assigned dorm in the girl's dormatory at Lilly Ace Boarding school._ My name is Tally Wrights. And i'm your average drummer. I don't have a drumset of course, but I always knew how to play on one. And I have to admit, I kick butt when I get my hands on one. _Tally pulled two drumsticks out of her knapsack and started playing a little beat on the floor of her new dorm.

_Of course I probally won't make any friends. I usually never don't. Except for...._"Ms. Wrights? It's Ms. Stelrom, the 9th grade secretary. May I come in?" She knocked, pulling Tally out of her thoughts. "Uhm, sure. Come in." Ms. Stelrom walked in and leaned against the wall, surveying the room slowly. "I'm glad you came. I'm sure your going to have a great time here at Lilly Ace." she smiled at Tally.

"Yea, i'm sure." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but ms. Stelrom didn't notice. "Next door, theres Charlene and Alice. Theyre really nice girls. I'm sure you could get to know them sometime. If you ever need help or just to talk, i'm here." Tally nodded, not looking up. "Theres also a band program here you could try out for. I heard they need a drummer." she winked. Tally looked up, almost hopeful. She smiled, opened the door and left. Tally looked down again and continued her beat, a sly smile creeping onto her lips. _I thought I would never get to play drums again! _A small giggle escaped and she leaped up toward the door to check it out.

Tally sprinted down the hallway, when she nearly ran into the door that opened quickly in front of her. She halted fast and tripped and fell onto the girl that was coming out of the room. "ugh...ow. I'm so sorry about that, did I hurt you at all?" Tally looked up into the girl's face. She was completely pissed. "Oh, uh..." She leaped up and helped the fallen girl to her feet. "What is your problem?!" The girl screeched. "Watch where your going next time!" She walked around Tally, but not without a small, hard shoulder-shove. Tally staggered a little. A look of disbelief crossed her face. She could NOT be one of the "really nice girls next door." slowly turning around, she started again towards the music building. The encounter with the girl tipped over her happy mood.

"Well..." she said aloud. "...i have a feeling this year is going to be _great._" she forced a crooked smile and continued along the campus.

"Is this the first one?" a boy, around 17 years stood on the school roof, looking down at Tally. "Yea. My E-Tracer is glowing pretty bright." another boy, a little younger stood next to him, holding out a blood-colored gemstone. He nodded slowly. "...she's pretty cute." The other boy looked at him. "What? She is." he shook his head and sighed. "Tristian, she's 3 years younger than you."

"Does it matter?" Tristian scoffed. "Actually, yea. It does."

"Ahh, I see whats going on here, Stephan. You like her too!" he giddied.

Stephan gaped at him. "....Do not." he whispered looking down at her. "When do we meet her?" Tristian asked. "I don't know. Until the time is right. She just started school today anyways. She's probally stressed enough as it is." he put the E-Tracer back in his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. "alright lets go." Tristian jumped off the roof, and Stephan prepared to follow suit. With one last glance and a little laugh at Tally heading the wrong direction, he slipped off the roof and ran into the woods with his partner.

---------------------------------------------

Tally ran out of the music building with peppiness. "Yess!!" she yelled, and pumped her fist. "I got the position as lead drummer!" she squealed. "I can't believe it! I was so nervous! I thought I wouldn't make it!" she twirled in a circle, and ran towards the cafeteria where lunch was starting to take place. She grabbed a tray and waited in the lunch line. She leaned against the wall and exhaled slowly, a smile on her face. "Hey, theres the new freak!" Tally opened her eyes and looked behind her at 3 girls and a boy. All were laughing but one girl. "she's the new drummer in the geek squad!" a new wash of giggles swept over the group. Tally turned her back to them and tried to ignore them. "Hey, you play like a loser! You look like a fag with those drumsticks you carry around." one girl yelled. "Yea! And your music sounds like crap!" yelled the boy. Tally closed her eyes, the anger building up inside her. "Hey, cut it out you guys. She doesn't sound bad. I'd like to see YOU guys play better." the girl who acted serious scolded the others. She turned around to see who stuck up for her. It was a girl with semi-short bright orange hair brought up in two pigtails, wearing a pink blouse and a pink miniskirt with green sneakers. "Lynnidi, why are you sticking up for this geek?" the boy asked with a sneer. "Wallace, I'm not dating you because your hot. I'm dating you because you were always kind to people." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "geez, Lynn. When your cool again, come join us." with that they walked away to the second line. She watched them walk away with a huff. Then she turned to Tally, who was now blushing madly of embarresment. "i'm sooo sorry. Alice and Charlene are always like that. But wallace? I don't know what got into him.

ee_eh. So thats who the "really nice girls" are. And their only on the other side of the wall in my room. Great. _Tally did her best to put on a smile. "It's ok. I used to get that a lot." her smile faltered a bit. "i'm Lynnidi Fason. Your name is...?" she smiled.

"I'm Tally. Uh, Wrights." her smile got bigger. "awesome. What dorm number are you?" she looked eager to know where she "lived." "uh, i'm on F4R84." she said and waited for her reply. She frowned a little. Charlene has room 83 and alice has room 85. your right in the middle. Be careful of them. They get catish when they're annoyed."

"yea, I think I learned that already today." she looked back at knocking her over. Lynnidi laughed. "so you are new here so I heard."

"and heard you did." Tally smiled. Lynnidi smiled and looked down. "like I said, i'm sorry they behaved like that. Well, I better be getting' back. Though they are a pain, theyre still my buds. And boyfriend." she winked and turned towards the table where they sat at. _Well, so much for making friends. _Tally sighed and sat down with her lunch. She took a bite of the burger. "EW! Ehh! Pffft..." she spit out the burger and looked at it. There was green in it. She took the lunch and dumped it into the trash and went outside to the courtyard feeling sick. _Great, I can't even eat. The orphanage had better food than that stuff! _She sat down on the ledges in the courtyard and sat grumpily. "this school suuuucks...." she murmered.

"Tell me about it." a voice out of no where said. "huh?" she looked around but there was no one there.

"up here." she looked up at the low roof and there was a boy sitting there.

"oh, hey." she said, a little surprised. "School's not great so far? he asked, concerned. "no. and it's only my first day too...why would you care?" she asked suspiciously.

"well, normally everyone is with their friends at the 'best part of the day', according to the school paper." he smiled. "why are you out here all alone? A teacher might yell at you." Tally looked away.

"I don't have any friends. And everyone is just one big jerk put together." she kicked at a rock and watched it bounce off into the looked into the sky as if thinking something over. "i could be your friend." he looked at her intently. Tally raised an eyebrow. "really. You want to be friends with me." "well, why not? I'm not too high on things called friends anyways." he looked down. "oh, so now i'm going to be a 'thing called a friend'?" she frowned at him. He looked insulted. "no, no! What I mean is, no one here is worthy enough as a friend for me." Tally nodded then said, "so, what if i'm not worthy enough to be your friend?" he smiled and said, "trust me. Your worthy enough." Tally's cheeks got warm and had to look away. He jumped down and offered his hand. 'I'm Stephan Mendrick. And you are Tally Wrights." he smiled broadly. Tally looked at him. "how'd you know my name?" "word spreads." he shrugged, his hand still extended. Tally shook it. She smiled at him. Since he was standing she could make out his features better. He had black hair that fell over his face, and he wore a long brown overcoat with a long, double-tail tie and a gray shirt underneath. He wore dark jeans and black boots that went up to his knees. He sat down next to her and she could see his eyes were a dark and light shade of green. He was beautiful. "Uh, what are you staring at?" Tally blinked and said, "I..." she stuttered then laughed a little. "i don't know." He giggled and searched the ground. They sat in silence for a few moments when the bell rang. "Gotta run." he said, getting up. "wait! Whats your dorm number?" she asked. He just smiled and winked at her and ran into the hall as the crowd dispersed from the cafeteria. He was nowhere to be seen. Tally looked a moment more then picked up her books and headed to class. She smiled. At least she made a friend. That's a first. The rest of the day her mood was perked again and she reminded herself she had also gotten the lead drummer no matter what people thought about it. Suddenly she was encouraged and felt as if she owned the world and challenged anyone that came her by and stepped in her path. And for some reason, she felt Stephan was the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stephan**

Tristian and Stephan watched Tally take off for class from the higher rooftops of Lilly Ace Academy.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Tristian asked. "Eh, we became friends. I didn't have much time over there to see what she interests in though." he said, glumly.

"It's ok, steph. You'll figure it out soon. I have to admit, she looked like she was really into you. I'm jealous." he grinned, patting him on the back. "You did great."

Stephan stared as Tally disapeared into the science building. "You know what? Not to be stalker-ish, but i'm going to go through her room. I want this done soon. I have to know what she would want." He looked determined at his partner.

Tristian looked worried. "I don't know, a teacher might catch you, and when they take you to the office, you won't have any record in the school. They'll call the police. Everything will be ruined."

"Don't worry. I wont get caught." he smiled. Stephan jumped down off the roof and landed nimbly onto the ground below. He turned and winked then started towards the girl's dormatory. "Be careful! Remember, you need to be able to stay here without anyone noticing!" Tristian called.

"I will, mother." he rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Alright, room 84." He pulled open the door with ease. "Wow, she needs to learn to lock her door. Who knows when a stalker like me would creep in here..." He closed the door slowly, but not fast enough that a teacher that happened to be lurking in the halls noticed it closing shut.

With a frown, the teacher started over.

"Oh, come on. You have to have _something_. A poster or something." Stephan murmered. He threw the pillow in annoyance when he saw a pair of drumsticks. "Well, what do we have here?" He picked up the sticks and analyzed them. "a drummer girl. Not bad." he smiled. All of a sudden, the doorknob turned.

"Alright, ms., you better explain to me why your not--" the teacher stopped in his tracks when he saw a boy in the room instead.

"Son, your in for a heap of trouble. I'm think you should come with me." He started towards him. "Wait, it's not what it looks like." he put the sticks down on the bed. "It doesn't matter. Lets go." he grabbed Stephan's wrist and started to pull him out the door. "Wait!" He twisted his arm out of the teacher's grip and stepped back.

"I want an explanation of why your in the girl's dormatory, going through a girl's personal items." his back blocked the exit, with little hope of escape. He'd have to do this the hard way. "answer me." he said taking a step forward. Stephan held up a hand. "Don't come any closer."

"and what happens if I do?" he said coming once more. "This." Stephan's hand glowed dark red for a fraction of a second and the teacher was on the floor, moaning in pain, his hands over his heart and head. Stephan took the chance and jumped over the pained teacher towards the door. "crap." he muttered and turned back into the room and grabbed the drumsticks from her bed and ran outside just as the bell rang. Stephan ran into the alleyway between the health and math building just as the courtyard began to fill with people. He watched from the rooftops as a couple girls came running out yelling for help. More people including the principle came to help the teacher he had cursed to breathe again. He watched the scene unfold, with an ambulance that took the teacher away. Everyone watched the ambulance rush back to the hospital, including Tally, straining to see what was going on. As he watched her worried expression, he couldn't help but feeling sorry for the teacher. But he had to get out. Again, he was reminded of the power he had could only be used to hurt people. Make them feel powerful emotion, so much that they have a heart attack from the burden of the weight on their heart. His eyes got moist as he turned away from the scene. He walked in the forest, head down and thinking. All the times he hurt someone, it never left his memory. The first was his first girlfriend. When he got the power...he didn't know what it would do. When she told him she wanted to break, he got furious inside, his heart fell down and his couldn't stand anymore. He suddenly hated her. He wanted her to feel hurt like he was right then. And suddenly, she was. She was on the ground, holding her chest, and tears streaming down her eyes. She looked up at him and asked, "What monster are you? What did you do?" He ran away and left her to suffer.

A tear escaped and he brushed it away. He promised he would never hurt anyone anymore, but he always did. He looked at the drumsticks. _I will never hurt you. _"Boo!" stephan jumped, a startled cry fell out.

Tristian laughed and pushed him playfully. "whats up with the whole 'lets-ditch-Tristian' gig?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh, sorry, Tris. There was an incident and I had to get out before I was caught." he looked away. "but you already did get caught. Did you not? Now it's sneaking around. That teacher will remember you. He'll tell everyone." he sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think there'd be someone there."

"Hey, it's ok. Anyways, did you get anything?" he asked. "Yea, I got these." stephan held up the sticks. "Ah, a musician. What do you think?" he grinned.

Stephan smiled back and took out the red stone. It shone brightly. He put the drumsticks and the glowing stone next to eachother on the ground. "I'm thinking...Elemental Music." With the last word, everything turned white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tally**

"Alright, everyone. Get back to your dorms. Mr. Johnson will be alright." The principal scooted everyone away. Tally was swept away in the crowd of worried girls' chatter back into the halls of the girl's building. She made her way back up to the fourth floor and stopped when she saw her door wide open. With a frown she started towards her room again. She peeked in and saw no one was there, she closed the door behind her.

By the looks of the room before she left, she could tell someone had been here, and going through her things. The thought sent a shiver down her back. She picked up her pillow, which was on the floor next to the door. She was about to toss it back on the bed when she noticed her drumsticks were missing. "oh, crap..." She started going through drawers looking for them.

When she had dumped everything everywhere with no luck, she sat down on the ground and hit the ground with a fist. _Why is this happening to me? Why must I be the one to be tortured? I just got here, and things are going terrible. _Tally threw her head back, hitting the wall behind her. "Ow..." she rubbed her head. With a sigh, she got up and went to the halls, but not without locking the door behind her first this time. She made her way out to the forest behind the school. She found a tree in a clearing to sit by. Now that she was alone, she let her tears come. She had no drumsticks, which meant no lead drummer...and she was sure the directors didn't have any extras. No one liked her, and Stephan was nowhere to be found since the day they met. The only person she wanted to be with was Annalee. With the name mentioned in her head, she winced and more tears fell down. Annalee was her first and only best friend in the orphanage. They had so much in common, and they always had fun and told secrets. Everyday was an adventure to them. They always had fun in the worst of times....until the day she left her life forever.

It was a Sunday and Tally, just 6 years old, woke up, got dressed and ready for breakfast when she tried to shake Analee awake. When she didn't stir, and her body felt rigid in her arms, she knew then what happened. She had a history of asthma attacks. She recalled telling eachother about why they were here. _"My parents couldn't afford all the hospital and doctor trips I had to do because of my condition being so bad." _

"_Thats such a lame excuse! They could have gotten a job, couldn't they?"_

"_No. we were too poor. No one would accept them. What about you?"_

_Tally hesitated then said, "They were killed...My mom was taken away because of some dangerous experiment from my dad. He ran away with my sister, and something happened to her, but my dad was killed later." "Tally took a shaky breath before continuing. "I never really knew who they were. I was only 2 years old. But I wish I did. It makes me feel like i'm a puzzle, and the main pieces that make up the main part of the picture is missing. So I will never know what the picture supposed to look like." she started crying. Annalee took Tally's hand in hers. From there, they promised they would never seperate. Best friends forever._

But it was then she realized she had sufficated in her sleep. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she stayed by her side and softley singing a song they used to love. "E_verything I do, i'll do it for you. And remember you, no matter what." _she had promised her.

"Everything I do, i'll do it for you...no matter what." Tally said aloud. With a sigh, she got up because sitting there was choking her with memories. She walked down a path, not exactly going anywhere. Just wandering slowly.

Suddenly she heard rustling in the treetops and looked up. Stephan was sitting up on a high branch and waved. Tally waved back slowly. There was no way he could have gotten up there. Could there? He jumped down, and she worried he might break something...it was such a long fall...but he landed with barely a sound.

"What are you doing out here? It's getting late." he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." she smiled.

"I was looking for you."

"How'd you know i'd be out here?"

"I just know." he smiled."Oh, I came to give you these..." he pulled out her drumsticks. A smile grew on her face as she collected them. "Where'd you find them?"

"Uh, they were in the courtyard...yea." He rubbed his head. Tally gave him a hug and said, "Thank you so much, Stephan, I thought I would never find them!" He laughed and said, "no problem." as they pulled apart, Tally said, "Someone went through my room, and later we found Mr. Johnson in my hallway with a heart attack, they said. Do you know who might have done that?" she looked concerned.

Stephan looked at her for a moment. "No. I don't know." He said, blankley.

Tally nodded and looked down for a moment. "Hey, I heard your lead drummer now." he smiled, trying to raise the mood again. Tally grinned back. "yea, drumming Is my life practically." she laughed. The sticks in her hand glowed softly, but she didn't notice.

"Excellent..."Stephan murmered, eyeing the yellow-ish glow. "What's excellent?" Tally tilted her head slightly.

"Oh, it's excellent that you love music that much. I love music too though i'm not very talented in any musical instruments." he giggled. Tally laughed and said, "Everyone has a talent in some musical form. They just have to search for it, and know it well. Maybe you'll find yours someday. I believe music is a powerful force that lives in everyone. Like it has it's own language that is different to every person." she smiled.

"I totally agree with you. It's like... a hidden element." He flashed a crooked smile and they continued talking as they walked back down to the school.

The bell rang and Tally and Stephan waved goodbye and planned to meet in the woods again later that day. "Make sure your there! Theres someone I want you to meet!" stephan called as he walked away. Tally waved in response. When he was out of sight, she turned and frowned. _It better NOT be another girl...i mean, it's not like i'm jealous or anything...but still! _

She walked down the path into the shrinking crowd. She started to run, knowing she'd be late. She was almost there when she saw everything go up, and a second later, she was face-first in the grass. She looked up and rubbed her cheek where it was scratched a little. The first thing she saw was her sticks laying 5 feet in front of her, and someone picking them up. She looked up and saw Alice and Charlene. "Look at what I have, Alice! The nerd's prize possession!" she waved them in front of Alice's face and she grabbed them and lifted her knee up, poised to snap one of them. "You dare me?" she grinned, eviley. "Totally. Do it! Little drummer girl here can't do anything about it." she laughed. Tally spit out dirt, and sat up. "Do it, and your going to pay!" she yelled. "Oooh, what are you going to do? Unleash your nerdiness on me?" Alice exchanged sneering glances with Charlene, and she raised the sticks up high in the air. "That's it." Tally murmered and jumped up and tackled Alice, pinning her to the ground. The sticks fell no less than 2 feet away. Charlene made a break for them, as Alice struggled against Tally. Charlene snatched them up and Tally rolled off of Alice and lashed her foot out, tripping her. Alice came up from behind and flung her against the wall. Tally kicked at her until finally Alice nailed her in the stomache, sending Tally crumbling to the ground. Alice backed up, and threw the drumsticks where they first smashed into the pavement with a faint crack and rolled into the forest. Together, Charlene and Alice ran off, Charlene holding Alice for support as her knee was badly bruised from one of Tally's kicks. Tally looked up as they ran off into a building, a cut dripping from her cheek. She got up and winced in pain as her stomache and head throbbed wildly in unison.

Holding her stomache, she made her way towards the forest to recover her lost drumsticks. The late bell had rung when the fight had barely begun. As she searched a bush first, a teacher came up from behind, making Tally jump. "young lady, why are you not in class? You are 10 minutes late. Your going to come with me." she said, sternly.

"But my...." she looked back into the forest, as the teacher escorted her away towards the administrator building. "No excuses. Lets go."

---------------------------

Tally sat in a chair in the principal's office, holding an ice pack to her bruised and cut cheek.

"Ms. Wrights, may you tell me why you are so beaten up, and late for class pass acceptance times?" the principal demanded. Tally coughed. "I was...in a fight." she admitted. "The principal raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"Charlene Ashton and Alice braker." she looked down. The principal seemed a little surprised. "So tell me, who started this fight?" he played with his pen. "They did. They tripped me and threw my drumsticks in the forest." she studied the floor. "Well, i'll call them in and chat with them individually. But next time your late past acceptance minutes, i'm going to have to suspend you." he looked at her intently. "You understand?"

Tally looked up, then looked down again. "yes, sir." she grumbled.

"Your dismissed."

--------------------------

Tally threw the door open to her room and slammed it shut and threw herself on her bed. She glared at her sticks, as he recovered them after class. One of them was broken and the other had a huge dent in the head. Tears threatened to come and she threw the useless sticks at the wall, completley breaking the first one in half. She flung the covers over her head and cried silently. _I hate this school! I hate everone in it! _

"I wanna go home..." she cried to herself. "Back home with mom and dad and my sister..."

She got up and picked up a photo off the desk. It was of herself and her sister and dad. She was sitting at the Piano, her sister laughing in the background, and Tally attempting to catch falling sheet music with her dad jumping up to grab onto Tally before she fell off the bench. Her mom was no doubt laughing as she took the picture. She had to get out of the building. Out of the school for a while. Then she remembered she had to meet Stephan today in the woods to meet someone. Great. Just what she needs. "Well, beats sitting here, moping." she decided. With a sigh, and one last look at the image, she left the room. In the corner where her sticks lay, they glowed faintly for a moment, flickered, then blinked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stephan

"Is she heeeeeere yet?" Tristian pleaded the question for the millionth time. Stephan sighed. "Do you see her?" he rested his body against the tree and leaned his head back to the sky, eyes closed.

Tristian groaned and murmered a little "no..."

"Exactly. So SHUT UP!" At that second, Tally came bounding through the bushes. The boys looked up at the same time and Stephan started towards to greet her when in a heartbeat Tristian was on top of her, giving her a giant hug. "FINALLY! I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU! HOLY CLOUD STEPHAN NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU! I CAN SEE WHY! YOUR SO PRETTY AND HOT AND..." Stephan pried Tristian off Tally and threw him into the bushes 30 feet away. Tally was on the ground and looking a little confused and was laughing in a questioning tone.

"I'm so sorry about that, Tally. Tristian is a bit girl-crazy." he glared in Tristian's direction. She laughed. "Just a LITTLE bit." she grinned. He couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes were looking down into them from above. They were a deep emerald color with splashes of blue hinted in them. She must have noticed him looking at her for more than 5 seconds because her smile faded a little and she blinked with curiosity into his eyes. He didn't notice himself leaning ever so slightly towards her face. It wasn't until she closed her eyes when he saw just _how _close he came near her. He started closing his eyes, continuing to move closer when he sensed something. He opened his eyes and Tristian was bent over so his face was right outside between theirs. "Knock, knock! Am I interrupting something?" Stephan jumped back with a gasp. Tally sat up laughing a little. "Hey, beautiful. I never got a proper introduction." He moved in a little bit too close for comfort and Stephan kicked him upside the face. Tally stood up, dusting herself off, and took a sly step away from Tristian. Stephan coughed into a fist and rolled his eyes. "Tally, this is Stephan. He is an acquantance of mine."

"Acquantace? You treat him as much a best friend can get." She laughed and he couldn't help himself laughing a little too. "Hey!" Tristian put his hands on his hips and faced Stephan. "I told you, we ARE best friends!" he pouted. "And I told YOU, we are in no way related to eachother in a 'best friend related manner'." He sneered.

Tristian playfully threw him to the ground and the two boys wrestled as Tally laughed. Watching them in a nearby tree, 3 dark figures talked slowly amongst themselves.

"Really? This is 3 of them? These...kids?" One figure whispered to the other. "Yes. Though they act childish and of course, are children, they hold great power." the other said.

"Yes, and we must destroy that power before they learn to destroy us first." the third replied. With a wicked grin, the third figure snapped his fingers and a small flame erupted from his palm. "Lets go challenge them, make them aware of what theyre up against before we take them out." The other two looked at him. "We're not going to confront them face-to-face, are we? The master said not to until the right time..." the first figure complained. "Of course we're not going to confront them now. We're going to just play at the school for now." With a sly smile, he said, "I'll meet you guys there...if your Elementesis enough." with that, a blanket of flames enveloped him and he disapeared. With one nodding glance at the other, the second figure teleported in a veil of water and disapeared. The last hooded figure watched the group for a moment. Tristian was up a tree and throwing something down at Stephan. With a smile, he said, "You never change, Tristian. Lets hope you never do." with the last word, he disapeared in a wisp of wind.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! I have to get to the band roo..." Tally trailed off her sudden outburst. She sat back down, looking a little sad. "Whats wrong?" Stephan asked. She sighed. "I broke my sticks. I can't play anymore." she ran her hand through her bangs. Tristian put a hand over hers. "Hey, it'll be alright. Just go buy new ones. People break sticks all the ti-" he stopped midsentence when he saw the serious expression Stephan wore. "Oh.." he uttered. She sighed again. "But those sticks were special." Stephan stood up and stretched. "you bet those were special." he muttered to himself. "Well, lets go fix them." he said. "Really?" Tally's smile spurted. "Sure." He smiled back. They got up and started towards the school. They walked in awkward silence until Tristian screamed, "Fire!" They all stopped in their tracks and saw pillars of black smoke rising up into the sky in front of them. Stephan gaped for a moment and then realized it was coming from the school. "The school! Hurry!" They ran until they came into the school's campus. Firetrucks were already there, horns blaring, and hoses sprayed at the burning buildings. Almost everyone in the school was standing in one area in startled cries and girls were hugging eachother and crying, and some guys were just standing in silence, watching it unfold. They stood for a moment in silence, mouths open, and watching as one building fell inwards. "I hope no one was in there..." Tristian whispered. Suddenly, a thrashing pain lit up Stephan's head, and he felt dizzy. There was a haze then fear overtook him. The image of smoke and flames and orange walls came into his view. A scream, and he was back into reality. Shaking the dizziness off, he started running towards the girl's dormatory. "Stephan! Where are you going?!" Trisitan called after him. Tally just stared with empty eyes at the blazing fires. Abandoning her, Tristian made his way past the firefighters and ran after Stephan. He called to him, but he just ran into the burning entrance. His steps slowed and he watched and hoped Stephan would be ok.

The building was unbearable to walk in. He coughed, and stumbled. It was clearer down there, so he crawled. The pain and fear overwhelmed him. He followed down halls, past doors, until the fear wretched his heart as if he was close to just running out screaming, but he couldn't move. With willed effort, he pulled himself into a burning dorm. He coughed out a mangled "Can you-" cough, "-hear me?" a whimper answered him, and he pulled himself to the bed where a young girl was sitting and crying. He skin was stained a light brown and her face was black from the smoke. He grabbed her and she followed suit. "it's going to be ok, i'll get you out of here..." he forced a smile, and the shaking fear lessened it's hold inside him. The girl sniffed and nodded, trust outlooking in her eyes. As they finally managed out the door, the ground fell 3 feet in front of them. The girl shielded her eyes as debris swirled around, and flames erupted out of the hole. Stephan grabbed onto the hope he had left, stood up, picked up the girl in his arms and jumped the gaping hole. He didn't stop, he kept running, jumped down a hole in the stairs and they fell when they landed. The girl cried out, as a sickening crack met his ears as the girl's ankle twisted when she landed. She started sobbing, and he picked her up once more, and hoped he didn't have to jump any more stairs. Hope spared him, as the doorway, to the outside appeared in view. But also guarded by flames. Taking a deep breath, which resulted in a mad coughing fit from both of them, he ran full speed, closer and closer to the growing, hungry flames. At the last second, he tripped over a piece of pulled up floor board, and flew into the flames, the hotness burning his skin, and time crawled to a slow tick, until cold air slapped him in the face and they came out into blue skies and rushing firefighters. Stephan couldn't stop coughing, and he thought he would die right there. He could hear the girl crying and coughing, calling out for help, and he could see her laying there, grasping her ankle gently. Firefighters picked her up and put her on a stretcher. With one final cough, and a glimps of Tristian's worried expression as he ran towards him, and Tally's mortified posture as she stared wide-eyed in a silent panic, the world turned black.


End file.
